Want to Smile for You
by Rheinny del Zialiony
Summary: Setsuna sudah cukup lama memendam perasaannya. Yang ia mau hanyalah bisa tersenyum untuk orang yang paling ia sayangi saat ini. Tapi bisakah ia tersenyum untuk seorang Tieria Erde yang sudah meninggal? Fanfic untuk Fujoshi Independence Day!


**-Want to Smile for You-**

**A Gundam 00 Fanfiction**

**by Rheinny del Zialiony**

**Gundam 00 © Sunrise**

**Pairing: Setsuna X Tieria**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning: Sangat OOC terutama Setsuna, dan romantis padahal nggak.**

**Summary: Setsuna sudah cukup lama memendam perasaannya. Yang ia mau hanyalah bisa tersenyum untuk orang yang paling ia sayangi saat ini. Tapi bisakah ia tersenyum untuk seorang Tieria Erde yang sudah meninggal? Fanfic untuk Fujoshi Independence Day! **

**-Want to Smile for You-**

**-Setsuna POV-**

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku sambil menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Aku malas melakukan apa-apa semenjak kehilangan sesuatu yang sanagt berharga bagiku. Aku lebih suka mengingat kembali wajah orang itu.

Entah sejak kapan aku sering memandangi orang itu. Aku suka saat ia tersenyum atau bahkan saat ia mendelikan 'death-glare'. Aku suka wajah seriusnya ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

Padahal dulu aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai partner satu profesi yang sama-sama terjebak dalam konflik egoisme manusia. Bahkan dulu kami sering berselisih. Atau tepatnya aku yang sering mengacaukan misi dan dia yang terlalu terpaku pada suksesnya misi. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin lebih dari itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa saat dulu kami kehilangan orang itu dan ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, aku hanya merasa kasihan kepadanya? Kenapa kalau dulu ia berbicara tentang orang itu, aku hanya mendengarkannya tanpa ekspresi?

Tapi kenapa sekarang, jika mengingat hal itu kembali, rasanya hatiku tidak nyaman? Gelisah, takut, sakit, dan mungkin –aku tidak tahu- cemburu? Kenapa?

Semoga aku bisa segera tahu perasaan apa ini. Perasaan yang baru pertama kali kurasakan kepada orang lain. Perasaan kepada seorang Tieria Erde…

.

.

.

Empat tahun tidak bertemu, ia tidak berubah sedikitpun secara fisik. Lelaki berambut ungu itu masih dingin seperti dulu. Aku senang melihatnya sehat walafiat, mengingat ia terluka parah saat empat tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya ekspresi 'wajah batu'ku menghalangi dirinya untuk tahu hal itu.

Ternyata pribadinya cukup berubah walau fisiknya tidak. Si kacamata itu tidak lagi anti sosial, lebih gampang tersenyum, bahkan berusaha melawak meskipun harusnya ia menyadari sense humornya hampir 0%. Jujur aku harus berterima kasih kepada orang itu. Karena orang itulah yang telah merubahnya.

Dulu aku suka mukaku yang berekspresi seperlunya. Tapi sekarang aku ingin bisa tersenyum untuk membalas senyumannya. Aku ingin bisa tersenyum saat melihat Tieria menyamar menjadi perempuan. Ingin saat itu aku bisa spontan berkata, "Kau sangat cantik memakai gaun itu, Tieria Erde." Meskipun pasti aku kena hajar.

Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Ia sudah pergi sekarang.

-Normal POV and Flash Back-

Saat ini Ptolemaios sedang beristirahat di Lagrange 2. Memperbaiki apa yang rusak, menambah stok bahan makanan, serta membiarkan krunya istirahat. Kesempatan istirahat saat musuh sedang giat-giatnya memburu Ptolemaios harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Setsuna yang bosan berdiam diri di kamarnya memutuskan untuk ganti suasana di ruang observasi. Dari ruang observasi di Lagrange 2, kau bisa melihat bumi. Bukan pemandangan jelek jika dibandingkan harus melihat dinding besi terus menerus.

Saat masuk ke dalam ruangan, Setsuna melihat si rambut ungu berkulit pucat sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. Tieria Erde sedang melamun sambil memandang bumi. Ia tidak memakai seragam Celestial Being, ia memakai baju lamanya: kemeja kuning dibawah cardigan pink, serta celana panjang berwarna krem.

"Tieria Erde?" Panggil Setsuna pelan.

Yang dipanggil agak terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. "Setsuna F. Seiei?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Sumeragi Lee Noriega menyuruh kita untuk isti… kau menangis?" Tanya Setsuna saat menghampirinya. Ia melihat air mata tergenang di kelopak mata besarnya.

"Ah… tidak." Tieria menghapus air matanya. "Aku sedang beristirahat di sini. Aku bosan di kamar."

Setsuna duduk di sampingnya. "Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja." Kata Setsuna tanpa memandang wajah Tieria.

Dari sudut mata Setsuna, ia bisa melihat Tieria agak terheran-heran. Sang innovade itu menghela nafas. "Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Hari ini adalah… "Hari kematian Neil Dilandy. Hari terakhir Neil sebagai Lockon Stratos melaksanakan misi terakhirnya." Setsuna sedikit menundukan wajahnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Ya…" Tieria tersenyum tipis. "Jangan minta maaf Setsuna. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Ya, dan itu juga bukan salahmu juga." Jawab Setsuna. Ia tidak ingin Tieria kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin begitu. Hanya saja, rasanya aku mengenal dia terlalu sebentar. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Karena dia, sekarang aku masih hidup dan mempunyai hati."

Mantan guerillia cilik itu hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan lelaki disebelahnya. Mencoba menahan rasa tidak nyaman yang mulai memasuki hatinya. Pembicaraan seperti ini tidak disukai Setsuna. Karena ia tahu, pada akhirnya Tieria akan bersedih.

"A-aku bingung." Suara Tieria sedikit bergetar ketika kembali berbicara. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk berterima kasih kepadanya, ya?"

Setsuna melihat wajah lawan bicaranya tertunduk. Lelaki itu menangis tanpa suara. Wajar saja Tieria sampai menangis, ialah –selain Feldt- yang paling merasa kehilangan sang Sniper handal pembenci teroris itu.

Pilot 00 Gundam merasa sedih melihat Tieria tertekan. Ia berpindah dari samping ke depan Tieria dan berlutut di depannya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau hidup bahagia tanpa berpikir kalau kematiannya adalah kesalahanmu?" Saran Setsuna seraya menghapus air mata di pipi pucat sang Meister. "Pasti Lockon juga menginginkan hal itu."

Tieria mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Setsuna. "Benarkah?"

Setsuna mengangguk. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalnya saja. Ia selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan teman-temannya. Selalu." Ia kembali menghapus sisa air mata Tieria.

Hanya di saat seperti ini, Meister yang identik dengan warna ungu itu terlihat rapuh. Tidak ada ketegasan, keyakinan, serta tekad kuat seperti biasanya. Dan Setsuna membenci itu. Yang ia mau adalah Tieria Erde bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Setsuna." Kata Tieria sambil tersenyum.

Setsuna menarik tangannya dari pipi Tieria lalu menatap iris berwarna merah di depannya. "Sama-sama."

**-Setsuna POV and End of Flash Back-**

Aku membalikan badannya. Kini yang kupandangi adalah dinding kamar yang berwarna abu-abu. Memikirkan kalau orang yang kau sayang sudah tidak ada, membuat hati terasa pedih.

Orang yang kau sayang.

Ya, aku menyayanginya. Aku menyayanginya seperti Allelujah Haptism menyayangi Marie Parfacy. Seperti Sumeragi Lee Noriega menyayangi Billy Katagiri. Terdengar gila bukan? Aku menyayangi seorang lelaki. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya.

Saat tahu perasaanku ini, aku sempat shock karena ternyata orang yang benar-benar ku sayang selain orang tuaku adalah lelaki yang dulu sering bersitegang denganku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja, semua sudah terlambat. Aku tetap terlambat mengungkapkan persaan ini kepadanya. Walau hanya sekedar senyuman.

**-Normal POV and Flash Back-**

Setsuna berdiri di depan ruangan dimana VEDA berada. Ia harap bisa tepat waktu untuk membantu Tieria yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Ia menepis semua perasangka buruk yang ada di pikirannya.

"Jadi inilah VEDA?" Kata Setsuna sedikit terkagum melihat superkomputer milik Celestial Being yang bersinar indah. Segera ia mencoba mencari Meister bermata merah yang ia sayangi.

Akhirnya mata Setsuna menemukan sosok berpilot-suit berwarna ungu. Melayang di tengah ruangan. Tidak bergerak. Ditemani butiran cairan berwarna merah. Sekejap, perasaan Setsuna seperti terjun bebas. "Itu…"

Segera, ia menghampiri tubuh pilot Seravee Gundam itu. Berharap bukan hal paling buruk yang akan dilihatnya. Berharap ia melihat senyuman sang Innovade karena berhasil mengambil alih VEDA. Berharap bahwa orang yang paling disayanginya baik-baik saja.

"Tieria? Tieria Erde!"

Seketika Setsuna berasa seperti ditendang MS. Ia melihat wajah orang itu berlumuran darah dengan tubuh penuh luka tembak. Sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sang Innovator mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Ia tahu, Tieria tidak akan suka itu. Tieria pasti tidak suka Setsuna meributkan dirinya yang sudah mati sementara misi masih berlangsung. Mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah lama mengering di matanya.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu." Kata Setsuna. Sebenarnya ia ingin berkata lebih dari itu, tapi hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu menyakitkan jika kau memutuskan untuk membunuhku seenaknya." Tiba-tiba suara Tieria terdengar entah dari mana.

Setsuna segera mencari sumber suara lelaki itu. "Dimana? Dimana kau, Tieria?" Tanya Setsuna masih kebingungan.

"Sekarang kesadaranku sepenuhnya terhubung dengan VEDA."

"VEDA?" Tanya Setsuna sambil memandangi bulatan besar berwarna hijau yang ada diatasnya.

"Aku senang aku adalah seorang Innovator, tidak seorang Innovade. Karenanya aku bisa melindungimu dan yang lainnya dengan kemampuanku."

"Tieria…"

"Sekarang akan kukatakan Aeolia's Plan yang sebenarnya…"

.

.

.

"Ptolemy, aku akan kembali sekarang." Kata Setsuna sambil duduk di kokpitnya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Mencoba menyusun kembali informasi yang ia dapat barusan. Mencoba mengesampingkan perasaan pribadinya yang hancur.

Setsuna segera menerbangkan Gundamnya ke luar dari CBS Celestial Being. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu dan mengabari kematian Tieria kepada teman-temannya di Ptolemaios.

Di ujung CBS Celestial Being, ia melihat GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. "Tieria…" Bisik Setsuna lirih. Melihat Gundam yang seharusnya di dalam kokpitnya ada seorang Tieria Erde dengan senyum kemenangan, membuat hatinya sakit.

Dan dua detik kemudian, sebuah tembakan menghancurkan Seraphim dan menghentikan Trial Field. Setsuna kembali dilanda syok melihat itu. Rasanya seperti melihat Tieria dibunuh.

Radar di monitor kokpit 00 Gundam mendeteksi ada MA di CBS Celestial Being. Setsuna segera melihat kearah sumber tembakan yang ternyata berasal dari MA aneh berwarna merah. Ia menggeram marah. Pasti pilot MA itulah yang membunuh Tieria. Memisahkannya dari Tieria.

"Ada disana kau, Ribbons Almark!"

-End of Flash Back-

Sudah satu minggu setelah pertempuran terakhir demi masa depan itu. Kemenangan berpihak kepada Celestial Being. Tapi kru Ptolemy merasakan ada yang kurang dari manisnya kemenangan itu. Seharusnya mereka merayakan kemenagan itu bersama seorang Meister yang sudah mendedikasikan dirinya untuk Celestial Being lebih dari siapa pun. Tieria Erde.

Setelah menerima kabar dari Setsuna tentang kematian Tieria, Ptolemy kembali dirundung kesedihan seperti saat mereka kehilangan Lockon, Chris, Litchy, dan Dr. Moreno. Tentu mereka sangat kehilangan sosok tegas yang berusaha menjadi manusia itu.

Feldt yang sudah menganggap Tieria sebagai kakaknya itu, tiga hari tidak makan karena syok. Mileina kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Sumeragi kembali merasa bersalah karena tidak berhasil menyelamatkan semua krunya. Ian, Linda, dan Lasse kehilangan partner yang sudah sepuluh tahun bersama. Saji menangis mengetahui bahwa orang yang menyadarkan dirinya akan dunia yang sebenarnya, telah meninggal dengan cepat.

Begitu juga dengan Allelujah dan Lockon. Allelujah adalah Meister yang paling sering dijadikan partner Tieria ketika menjalankan misi. Sementara Lockon telah menganggap Tieria sebagai tutornya yang baik walau sering kena semprot.

Tetapi, meski tidak kelihatan, yang paling merasa sangat kehilangan tentu saja Setsuna. Ia diselimuti rasa bersalah. Kalau saja ia lebih cepat datang, maka Tieria tidak akan meninggal. Sama seperti Lockon dulu.

Setsuna tetap menjalani harinya seperti biasa ketika bersama teman-temannya. Tapi saat ia sendiri, ia akan menangis tanpa suara. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kegagalannya. Ia menyesal kenapa bukan ia saja yang mati.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang masuk duluan ke lokasi VEDA? Dengan begitu ia tidak akan…" Gumam Setsuna di tempat tidunya.

Ia masih merasa bersalah karena gagal melindungi Tieria. Juga menyesal, karena sampai terakhir Setsuna bertemu Tieria, ia belum bisa tersenyum untuk orang yang paling ia kasihi.

"Kalau bukan aku yang masuk duluan, kita tidak akan mendapatkan VEDA kembali. Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Suara yang benar-benar ingin Setsuna dengar saat ini.

Suara itu mengagetkan Setsuna. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat sebuah Haro berwarna biru di depan tempat tidurnya. "Haro? Kenapa barusan ada suara…" Tanya Setsuna bingung.

Seperti ada GN-Particle keluar dari atas Haro dan membumbung keatas. Membentuk sebuah sosok lelaki berambut ungu, berkacamata, berkulit pucat, dan iris matanya berwarna merah yang memakai seragam Celestial Being berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Sosok lelaki yang sangat Setsuna rindukan. "Tieria Erde…" Bisik Setsuna lemah. "Kenapa?"

Tieria tersenyum geli melihat penampilan Setsuna yang seperti kena depresi tingkat tinggi. Ia menatap mata Setsuna yang merah dengan kantung mata yang besar. "Kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa? Kau hantu?" Tanya Setsuna masih bingung dan tidak percaya.

Si 'Hantu' memutar bola matanya. "Setsuna F. Seiei si Pure Innovator pertama, ini tahun 2312, dan kau masih percaya hantu? Ayolah!"

"Lalu bagaimana kau ada disini? Kau jadi arwah penasaran?" Setsuna masih linglung dengan kondisi saat ini. Ia jadi teringat cerita horor sewaktu ia kecil.

"Hologram. Ingat saat ini kesadaranku sepenuhnya berada di VEDA. Dan aku tidak mati, tidak akan jadi arwah penasaran seperti yang ada di otakmu. Jadi, ada apa denganmu? Merasa bersalah?"

Setsuna menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Tieria. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu. Maaf aku…"

Perkataan Setsuna dipotong oleh Tieria. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kalau aku tidak 'mati' saat itu, sekarang kita masih belum mengambil alih VEDA."

"Tapi kami sangat kehilangan kau!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Tieria mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya itu caranya."

"Pikirkan perasaan kami! Feldt tiga hari tidak makan! Mileina bisa menampung air matanya di dalam botol kalau dia mau! Ian, Linda, dan Lasse bahkan sampai meledakan sebuah Haro saat bekerja karena melamun memikirkanmu! Dan kau tahu, aku sudah seminggu tidak bisa tidur! Semua karena merasa kehilangan kau, Tieria Erde!" Bentak Setsuna. Semua emosi yang ia tahan selama seminggu ia tumpahkan.

Tieria sedikit kaget dibentak Setsuna. Namun ia segera tersenyum simpul menatap Setsuna yang tampak stres.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH BISA TERSENYUM?" Teriak Setsuna. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi dua kali! Dulu aku harus kehilangan orang tuaku, sekarang aku harus kehilangan kau!"

"A-a-apa?" Tieria tergagap mendengar perkataan Setsuna barusan. Namun ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri dan tersenyum jahil. "Oh, ternyata itu alasan kenapa kau memeluk tubuh matiku saat di VEDA dulu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Kata Setsuna gusar. Belum pernah Setsuna semarah ini kecuali saat berhadapan melawan Ali Al-Saachez.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan hal itu, maka aku akan kehilangan orang-orang yang juga kusayangi, Setsuna."

"Egois!"

Tieria 'terlihat' menghela nafas. "Setsuna F. Seiei, kalau aku mati tetapi berhasil memindahkan kesadaranku ke VEDA sepenuhnya, kalian akan tetap bisa bertemu denganku. Kalau kalian mati, selamanya aku tidak akan melihat kalian lagi."

"Aku tidak mau kalau hanya hologram. Itu hanya kebohongan!"

"Kalau tubuh baruku sudah jadi, kupastikan aku akan memukulmu agar kewarasanmu kembali lagi. Kau mau melihatku dengan tubuh manusia? Sabar dan tunggu setahun lagi, dan aku akan berjalan masuk ke bridge dengan membawa tumpukan bunga kertas yang kalian letakan di kamarku!" Gerutu Tieria. Ia gemas dan sedikit kesal dengan sikap Setsuna yang seperti anak kecil.

Meister termuda itu bengong. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "Tunggu setahun? Tubuh manusia? Apa maksudmu?"

"Halo? Berapa lama kau mengetahui bahwa aku bukan manusia? Aku ini dibuat. Kalau tubuhku rusak, aku bisa menggantinya. Sekarang aku baru mulai membuat tubuh baru. Maka dari itu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu!"

"Jadi aku, kami bisa bertemu dengan kau lagi?"

"Aku kesini untuk memberitahu hal itu, tapi kau sudah keburu murka. Sampaikan kepada yang lain." Kata Tieria santai yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Setsuna dengan wajah yang luar biasa lega. "Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku tadi? Kau sayang kepadaku?"

Wajah Setsuna langsung memerah. "Itu… Maksudku… Bagaiamana, ya?"

"Aku menunggu, Setsuna F. Seiei."

Setsuna terdiam sebenta sebelum mengangguk pelan. Ia menekuk mukanya karena malu. "Ya, aku menyayangimu, Tieria. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau. Aku tidak mau kau bersedih. Aku…"

Tieria tersenyum kepada Setsuna. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Setsuna meskipun tidak bisa memegangnya. "Terima kasih, Setsuna. Aku juga menyayangimu, sangat."

Lelaki berumur 21 tahun itu mengangkat mukanya. "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Sekarang kau bisa tidur nyenyak." Tieria menarik tangannya dari pipi Setsuna. "Tidurlah. Saat kau bangun nanti, tolong sampaikan maafku kepada semuanya. Suruh Feldt makan. Katakan kepada Mileina agar jangan menangis. Dan minta Ian, Linda, dan Lasse untuk membuat Haro yang baru."

"Apakah kau bisa lebih lama disini?" Tanya Setsuna sedikit berharap.

Perlahan hologram Tieria mulai kabur. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Tapi pasti aku akan mengunjungimu lagi."

Setsuna mengangguk dan akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum untuk orang yang ia sayangi. "Arigatou, Tieria."

Sosok Tieria menghilang menjadi GN-Particle indah berwarna hijau kebiruan. "Oyasumi, Setsuna."

**-Want to Smile for You-**

-Ocehan Author-

Happy FID kawan-kawan! *tebar kembang* Akhirnya aku bisa mempublish fic ini. Tadinya aku bingung mau buat fic untuk FID di fandom mana. Tapi karena sebuah pic yang menjurus SetsunaTieria, jadilah aku buat di fandom ini. Dan lagi, tampaknya fandom ini kekurangan fic shou-ai *diinjek Seravee*

Setsuna: Hei Author! Aku nggak se-OOC itu kali!"

Author: Biarin aja. Sesekali ya, Setsu-chan. *tutup kuping mendengar protesan Setsuna*

Ya, pokoknya happy reading, reader-sama. Maaf kalau ada typo bergentayangan. Please RnR for me in this story to make my next fanfic better than this.

-ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU-

-HAPPY FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY-


End file.
